The present invention relates an assembly for attachment to a container and delivery tip for delivery of droplets of fluid therefrom. More specifically, the assembly is securable to a squeeze bottle and configured to reduce the size of droplets of the fluid delivered therefrom.
Ophthalmic solutions including eye drops are available in multidose or single-dose glass and/or plastic dropper bottles that deliver drops with a volume that ranges from 25 μL to 70 μL with an average drop volume of about 40 to 50 μL. The precorneal tear film of the human eye has a lower capacity meaning that for some medications, the optimal drop volume may be much closer to about 10 μL or less. Thus, a significant volume is wasted with each drop. Moreover, when the solution is a prescription medication, the contents may be irritating to surrounding areas of the eye as the excess volume generally ends up in contact with the delicate skin near the eye.
Many squeeze-type bottles generally deliver a droplet having a volume of about 50 μL with much of the volume streaking down the user's face after application. In addition to quicker depletion of the contents of the container, this can also result in running of the user's make up or otherwise requiring clean up after use.
Attempts have been made to, especially in the pharmaceutical industry to repackage medications into bottles that dispense smaller droplet sizes. However, there is no product for consumer use in the form of an adapter or attachment to the current dropper bottles.